Paralyzed
by Mata Ara
Summary: Rose Weasley, masa umur sudah lima belas tapi belum pernah ciuman? Definitely joking, right? Sampai Scorpius Malfoy datang membantu. Segalanya oke-oke saja hingga mendadak tunggal Malfoy itu bersikap seperti pacar posesif.
**Chapter One: The First**

Semua bermula di awal tahun kelima; minggu ketiga di bulan November.

Saat itu Rose sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah pertama di awal tahun ajaran. Profesor Longbottom, yang juga dikenalnya secara pribadi sebagai Uncle Neville, menyuruh tingkat 5 Gryffindor untuk menulis essay mengenai kegunaan mandrake sepanjang satu gulungan perkamen. Mandrake sendiri merupakan pengetahuan Herbologi dasar yang diajarkan di tahun pertama. Uncle Neville mengatakan hal itu untuk merefresh ingatan mereka. Sulung Granger-Weasley ini sendiri baru menyelesaikan satu koma tiga per empat gulungan perkamen. Sama sekali jauh dari kata cukup.

Ia duduk di sebuah meja berdekatan dengan rak Herbologi. Buku-buku bertumpuk di atas meja sehingga membuat tubuh mungilnya tersembunyi. Semua orang di Hogwarts tahu betul bahwa ketika buku bertumpuk lebih dari lima belas senti di atas meja Rose Weasley, maka itu berarti wilayahnya terlarang untuk dimasuki. Tidak boleh ada yang menganggunya.

Tapi seluruh larangan itu tidak berlaku untuk Dominique Weasley—putri kedua dari pasangan Bill dan Fleur. Dia dan Rose berada di satu angkatan dan asrama yang sama. Tidak seperti sepupu-sepupu Weasley yang lain yang berada di zona umum, Dominique telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai The Chosen One untuk Rose. Julukan ini bukan berarti sama seperti Uncle Harry—the Chosen One yang memburu penyihir paling hitam dan tidak berhidung sepanjang masa—tapi lebih kepada otoritasnya sebagai orang paling dekat dengan Rose. Menurut catatan deklarasi itu, Dominique berhak tidur di atas tempat tidur Rose yang terlarang untuk segala jenis umat dan makhluk; Dominique berhak memakai pakaian dan segala aksesoris milik Rose; Dominique adalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh membaca catatan pribadi Rose; dan yang paling spesial, Dominique berhak mengganggu ketenangan Rose sekalipun ia sedang belajar.

Rose sendiri tidak bisa protes sekalipun ia ingin.

Begitu gadis blonde itu menyamankan bokongnya di hadapan Rose dan menyingkirkan tumpukan buku-buku ke bawah meja, dia nyengir lebar. _"Guess what?"_

Rose mendongak dari essay Herbologinya dan memberikan Dominique pandangan _What?_

Dominiquemengikik kecil sebelum berbisik lirih _, "I have shagged Peter Dean."_

" _YOU WHAT?"_

Madam Pince yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet mendesis tidak suka ke arah Rose, membuat gadis itu meringis kecil dan buru-buru meminta maaf. Setelah memastikan perhatian Madam Pince tidak lagi terarah padanya, ia berbalik menatap Dominique. _"Tell me you're kidding."_

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibil mungil gadis blonde itu. _"Why, honey, I have to be kidding?"_

" _But, you are only fifteen!"_ Rose menekankan kata terakhirnya sembari mendesis.

Dominique yang kelihatan tidak terpengaruh dengan reaksi sepupunya kembali tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian bersandar di sandaran kursi dan mengikir kukunya dengan pengikir yang selalu tersampir di saku jubah sekolahnya. _"Pfft. So?"_

" _So, you can't shag that bloke,"_ tukas Rose. _"Cannot ever shag until you're married. Wait. Are you,"_ ragu-ragu ia melanjutkan, _"lost your virgin?"_

Dominique mengangguk, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Rose menaruh pena bulunya dan memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. "Dom," desahnya. "Kau tidak menyesal, kan? Maksudku, itu hal paling berharga. Kau seharusnya—"

Dominiquememotong ucapan Rose dengan cepat. _"What a big deal._ _Honey,_ Peter Dean adalah satu dari sekian pemuda paling _hot_ di Hogwarts, dan aku ingin memberikan hal itu untuk pemuda paling _hot_."

Ini adalah perbedaan paling mencolok (selain fisik) di antara Rose dan Dominique. Rose memiliki pola pikir yang cenderung kuno dan _closed-minded_ khas Granger. Ia tidak mudah menerima ide-ide baru dari luar kecuali hal tersebut telah dibuktikan dengan uji coba puluhan tahun dan dimuat di buku setebal lima ratus halaman lalu menjadi pegangan kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Dominique, dia terlahir untuk menjadi sosialita. Terbuka, _sozialable_ , dan tidak takut untuk mencoba hal baru. _Well_ , termasuk memberikan keperawananmu pada orang yang bukan suamimu. Sudah lebih dari sekali, orang-orang mengoreksi cara pandang Rose yang kolot ini. Tapi ia keras kepala sama seperti ayahnya.

Tahu betul bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah cara pikir Dominique yang terlalu modern (lagipula apa untungnya mengkonfrontasi hal itu? Toh keperawanan sepupunya tidak akan kembali lagi.) Rose mengangguk pelan sembari kembali menulis di atas perkamen.

"Kau ingin aku memberikanmu selamat?"

"Hm. _Nope._ _I just want you to know."_ Dia lantas tersenyum manis. Sebuah jenis senyuman yang sudah dihapal Rose sebagai jenis senyuman yang paling berbahaya. Sekali Dominique mengeluarkan senyuman itu, biasanya Rose berakhir di ladang masalah. _"You have to try it."_

Kan?

Kedua mata Rose melotot hebat. _"What? Shag? With a bloke who isn't my husband? No. NO!"_ Madam Pince sekali lagi mendongak membuat Rose dengan cepat menurunkan intonasi suaranya. "Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan, aku baru saja kecewa karena kau memberikan keperawananmu untuk orang yang bukan suami sahmu. Dan kau ingin aku melakukan _itu? Clearly no._ "

" _What's wrong with that?_ Rose, kau perlu keluar dari tempat ini. Nikmati masa mudamu. Kita tidak lagi dibawah tekanan penyihir botak yang doyan membagi-bagi jiwanya, jadi santai saja dengan semua," tangannya berayun ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan, "semua pengetahuan ini. _Take a live_."

"Tidak, Dom. Tidak," keukeuh Rose.

"Ayolah, Roseee.. sekali saja dan kau akan ketagihan."

"Ti—" Rose melotot dari balik perkamennya, "—dak. _End of disscussion._ "

Rose tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik batok kepala pirang milik Dominique sehingga dia bisa dengan berani menyarankan Rose untuk bertingkah seperti seorang _whore_. Ya, itu anggapannya untuk para gadis yang memberikan hal paling berharga mereka untuk orang yang tidak berhak. Tapi Rose masih punya hati untuk tidak mengatai Dominique. Bagaimanapun juga, Dominique adalah sepupu kesayangannya selain Lily Potter.

"Kau tahu," mulai Dominique. Jelas sekali gadis ini sangat bersemangat untuk membuat Rose kehilangan keperawanannya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan dunia."

Mendengar nada yang dicoba untuk diserius-seriuskan oleh Dominique, Rose mendengus geli. "Kalau kau lupa, Dominique, kita masih punya Lily, Hugo, dan Louis. Aku ragu tiga anak itu bahkan sudah pernah ciuman." Ia mendongak untuk memberikan cengiran khasnya, tapi seketika tertahan begitu melihat raut wajah Dominique yang juga serius. "Kan?"

Satu sudut bibir Dominique terangkat membentuk seringai. "Kalau kau mencoba untuk keluar dari kandangmu ini dan lebih memperhatikan dunia, Rose, kau akan tahu bahwa Lily kehilangan keperawanannya di Hogwarts Express awal tahun ajaran ini. Hugo dan Loius juga sudah mengkonfrontasi empat gadis dari asrama mereka. Jadi, ya, tinggal kau seorang."

"Ap—tapi, bagaimana, maksudku, HUGO?"

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Suara Madam Pince bergetar dibalik rak-rak buku. Langkah-langkah panjang wanita itu mendekat ke tempat Rose dan mengirimkan aura membunuh. Tidak perlu pernyataan verbal bagi Rose yang sudah terbiasa di perpustakaan, maka dengan cepat ia menaruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menarik Dominique keluar dari sana.

Tiba di koridor di luar perpustakaan, Rose berbalik menghadap Dominique dan menuntutnya untuk menceritakan secara detail, apa dan bagaimana bisa Hugo—adiknya yang polos itu—kehilangan keperawanannya bahkan ketika dia baru berada di tingkat tiga. Maka Dominique menceritakan secara garis besar; bahwa Hugo sudah melirik dua gadis ini (DUA GADIS) sejak dia berada di tingkat dua dan memulai pergerakannya ketika musim panas kemarin. _Jadi itu alasannya_ , pikir Rose blank, _Hugo menerima banyak sekali surat sepanjang musim panas_. Dan di pertengahan Oktober, keadaan mulai memanas. Hugo dan Louis bahkan sekali pernah _shag_ bareng.

 _(Shag_ bareng.)

Mendengar cerita Dominique tidak membuat Rose membaik. Ia malah merasa ingin muntah. Hugonya… Hugonya yang polos… Mereka bahkan masih suka mandi bersama…

Dengan cepat Rose melupakan essaynya yang belum sempurna. Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding karena kaki-kakinya mendadak kehilangan energi. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap danau Hitam di kejauhan.

"Hugo… _My Hugo…_ "

Dominique menghela napas panjang melihat reaksi berlebihan Rose. Dia menepuk pundak gadis itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Lihat? Tinggal kau seorang." Lalu dengan nada keprihatinan yang dilebih-lebihkan dia kembali berujar, "aku paham perasaanmu, Rose. Aku merasakan hal yang sama ketika tahu Louis sudah melangkahiku. Maksudku, aku yang paling tua di sini. Kedudukanku sebagai seorang kakak rasanya hancur! Tapi aku dengan cepat menemukan solusinya. Aku harus lebih hebat dari Louis agar dia punya pegangan harus melakukan apa. Agar aku bisa terus membimbingnya." Bahkan bagi Dominique sendiri pidatonya ini kedengaran menggelikan.

"Hugo…"

"Rose, kau bisa melakukannya. Kau cantik dan populer. Cukup kurangi beberapa senti panjang rokmu itu— _oh my God,_ aku tidak percaya selera Aunty Hermione sebegini buruknya. Lalu gunakan perias wajah, tipiiiiis saja kalau kau memang tidak nyaman. Dan sebisa mungkin habiskan waktumu di dekat danau, atau halaman, atau di Aula Besar. Spot-spot di mana biasanya para pemuda terlihat. Tidak akan ada yang menotismu kalau kau mendekam terus di tempat suram ini." Dominique kembali menepuk pundak Rose, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Kau pasti bisa!"

Sadar dari turbelensi akibat cerita horor Dominique, Rose menatap sepupunya itu dengan tajam. "Dom, _I can't,"_ desis Rose. "Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman."

Pengakuan Rose membawa aura horor tersembunyi di koridor itu. Dominique terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa menit, tidak bergerak dan bahkan berkedip. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan pose yang tidak elit.

" _YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME_ ," gelegar suara Dominique. " _But, Rose, you're almost fifteen. And you even don't have your first kiss? Oh, Rose… I feel pity for you_."

Pridenya sebagai seorang Granger tersenggol. Rose tidak terbiasa kalah dari Dominique. Well yeah, kesampingkan faktor fisik (secara fisik Dominique memang lebih menarik (hey! Dia setengah veela dan setengah werewolf) dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna dan rambut pirang panjangnya, Dominique hampir selalu membuat Rose tersingkir dari pandangan para pria. Sedangkan Rose, hanya berbekal otak kritis dan rambut sewarna mawar serta bergelombang hasil warisan genetik Granger, ia memang tidak sebanding dengan Dominique.) Rose, sejak kecil ia selalu berada satu langkah lebih depan dari sepupunya ini. Entah itu dalam hal akademik maupun mencari simpati grand-nana Weasley. Tapi untuk tetek bengek yang menyangkut perasaan (dan fisik), Rose tak ubahya seperti Hugo yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan mimpi basah. Panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" _Who cares about first kiss?"_ sinis Rose.

" _Well, me? Hugo? Our cousins? The entire of Weasley family? Come on, Rose. You have to do something!"_

" _Something, what?"_

" _Looking for your first kiss, of course!"_

Kembali Rose mendengus keras.

Percakapan di lorong itu segera terlupakan oleh banyaknya tugas menjelang ujian OWL mereka. Kendati Dominique terus memandangnya dengan kedua mata memancarkan pengharapan, Rose berusaha kras untuk tidak mempedulikan. Perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada persiapan OWL dan perilaku Hugo yang berubah di matanya.

Hingga seminggu menjelang Natal, Scorpius Malfoy menyudutkannya di kamar mandi Perfek. Scorpius Malfoy adalah orang terakhir yang akan dimintai tolong oleh Rose—itu juga kalau ia memang benar-benar tidak punya pilihan buruk lain. Ia dan Scorpius menjelma menjadi dua entitas yang menyimbolkan koin emas; ada ekor, ada kepala. Kendati tidak saling melempar kutukan di koridor seperti Dominique dan Morrisey Nott, Rose dan Scorpius tetap memegang posisi sebagai dua orang yang paling hebat dalam berseteru sepanjang jaman, kedua setelah ibu dan ayah mereka.

Menurut anggapan Rose, ia lebih suka bersaing secara elit. Hal itu berarti saling membandingkan nilai dan poin yang didapat untuk asrama masing-masing. Malfoy beberapa kali mengkonfrontasinya di luar kelas, tapi Rose masih bisa menahan diri walaupun sesungguhnya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menendang bokong tunggal Malfoy itu ke laut antartika biar dimakan dugong bercula satu.

" _Any problem, Malfoy?"_ kedua lengannya bersedekap di depan dada. Kedua keningnya berkerut ketika melihat anak laki-laki Malfoy itu hanya berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringainnya yang biasa. Rose baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Prefeknya dan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Tapi keberadaan titisan Hades ini merusak ekspetasi.

"Well," dia maju selangkah sehingga ujung sepatunya kini menyentuh ujung sepatu Rose, membuat gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang. "Kudengar kau butuh bantuan," lanjutnya seraya mengambil langkah maju lagi.

Mau tidak mau Rose kembali mundur hingga ia bisa merasakan dinding batu di belakangnya. Terperangkap di antara tubuh Malfoy yang menjulang di dalam kamar mandi perfek bukan hal yang bagus. _Think, Rose!_ batinnya.

"Kurasa sumber gosipmu perlu diperbaharui, _Malfoy. I don't need help, especially, from you. Now, if you excusme me_ —" ia dengan cepat melangkah melewati tubuh besar Malfoy dan menuju pintu keluar. Belum sempat tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, tubuhnya mendadak dibalik dan ditempelkan dengan paksa ke daun pintu. Wajah pucat Malfoy berada seinci dari wajahnya sendiri, dengan kedua lengan pemuda itu yang bersandar di dinding yang otomatis mengurungnya.

Rose menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang pemuda pun, bahkan tidak Albus—sepupunya yang juga sahabat dari setan ini.

" _What do you want, Malfoy?"_ desisnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainanmu, jadi cari orang lain sana!"

Malfoy berdecak geli. " _That so rude of you_. Bukan begitu caranya meminta tolong, Weasley."

"Aku tidak ingin pertolongan apapun darimu, you prat!"

"Weasley," nyanyinya, _"the language."_

Rose menghela napas frustasi. Ia sadar tidak ada gunanya mengata-ngatai Malfoy di jam begini. Jadi dengan cepat ia mengubah strategi—menjadi anak sulung dari dua pahlawan utama perang terkadang bisa menjadi keunggulan.

"Fine," ujarnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Help you," jawab Malfoy singkat.

" _I told you, I don't need your help. I even don't know what are you talking about. Stop playing!"_

"Sepupumu," kata Malfoy lamat-lamat, _"the blonde one, sexy, fuckable—"_

"—Dominique—"

"—yeah. _Her_. Dia bilang bahwa kau… butuh bantuan."

Mendadak ada semacam suara _klik_ di dalam kepala Rose. Dominique. Ia langsung menyambung-nyambungkan perkataan Malfoy dengan informasi kecil di dalam kepalanya. Dominique, minta bantuan, pada Malfoy. _Shite._

" _Whatever she told you, believe me, she's joking."_

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan prihatin yang palsu. " _I don't think so, Weasley_. Kurasa dia benar. Kau butuh bantuan."

 _Ia tidak akan bercinta dengan Malfoy! Definitely!_

" _Listen—"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meminta jawaban darimu sekarang. Kita bicara lagi setelah Natal." Dia menduduk mensejajarkan bibirnya dekat dengan telinga Rose. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, Rose. Suatu saat Hugo akan datang padamu dan bertanya sesuatu tentang _itu_. Kau tidak ingin menjadi kakak yang buruk, kan?"

Rose belum sempat membuka mulutnya, pemuda itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Rose yang mendadak diserang sakit kepala hebat.


End file.
